


Shenanigans

by Captain_Chaos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I've got the fucking UwUs, LOVE THEM?????, Logan has such a precious laugh, M/M, i just?????, logan is a ticklish boi, patton is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Chaos/pseuds/Captain_Chaos
Summary: Patton and Logan have the commons all to themselves for an entire afternoon.(In which Logan is ticklish and Patton is L I V I N G for it)





	Shenanigans

Afternoons were often quiet, as Virgil would most likely be sleeping and Roman would be in his room, binging Disney movies and spamming Virgil's cell with obscure, slightly disturbing images. Because of this, Patton and Logan would have the commons all to themselves, able to do as they pleased.

These afternoons often resulted in Patton baking cookies and Logan reading whatever book he felt he hadn't read enough times. Today he was rereading "To Kill A Mockingbird". He was finishing up a chapter when Patton stepped in grasping two mugs.

"Hey. I figured you might wanna take a break so I brought hot cocoa." Patton said, setting the mugs down and sitting on the couch beside Logan. "How's your book so far?"

"It's great. I don't think Thomas has stopped to read it since high school, which is a shame because it truly is a classic." Logan responded, putting his bookmark in and setting the book down. "I'm assuming the second mug is for me?"

"Of course it is, silly! I figured we could take some time to relax. It's been pretty busy around here with the new video coming out soon." Patton giggled, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders.

"That is true. I was concerned that including puppetry and an original song in the same video would be a bit excessive, but I'm rather pleased with the results." Loan said, grabbing the other mug and sighing as the steam fogged up his glasses. He promptly set down the mug and took his glasses off, rubbing the lenses clean with his tie.

"You know, you've got really nice lashes. Has anyone told you that? They're so fluffy!" Patton exclaimed, watching Logan's careful expression. He didn't seem to notice how Logan flushed at the compliment, or if he did, didn't address it.

"We have the same face, Patton. That would indicate that you too have pleasant eyelashes, though I don't understand why that would be a big deal seeing as we both wear glasses, and they are such a minuscule feature." Logan replied, placing his glasses back on his face and grabbing his mug again.

"Still, it's cute!" Patton giggled again. Such a noise should not be allowed to come from someone so charming, and it startled Logan without fail every time he heard it.

"Cute or not, it doesn't matter. Being physically attractive has no impact on one's intellect. And I will say this once again. You calling a specific trait I possess 'cute' would also imply that you are also 'cute'." Logan stated, not processing what he had said until the damage as done. The quiet gasp from Patton was all he needed to confirm that he had made a mistake.

"Aww, you really think I'm cute, Logan?" Patton cooed, turning to the logical side. His eyes glimmered and his face flushed lightly, causing Logan to sigh and place his mug on the table.

"I will not confirm nor will I deny that I was implying anything about your looks. It doesn't concern me anyhow. Looks should not have any impact on a relationship." Logan said, not looking Patton in the eye. His own eyes widened once he had gotten the words out. Dammit, Logan, think before you speak!

"Awww, Logan, that's so sweet of you!" Patton gushed, wrapping his arms around the other. "You're the best!"

"Patton, this much contact is not necessary." Logan murmured, though he made no move to get out.

"I don't hear you complaining though, and I'm already comfortable!" Patton half whined, leaning on Logan's side. The logical side sighed, wriggling one of his arms free and wrapping it around the affectionate side. Patton giggled yet again and curled up into Logan's side, not expecting Logan to snicker when he made contact.

"What?" Patton asked, not noticing hen his hand barely grazed Logan's side yet again, causing the other to cover his mouth while he giggled into his palms. It didn't take Patton long to fiure out what had happened.

"Logan are you... are you ticklish?"

"N-no! That's- that's absolutley absurd!" Logan gasped between fits of laughter. Just to prove a point, Patton brushed Logan's side with his hand, causing the other to curl into himself, trying to muffle his laughter. He was just barely containing himself.

"You are! Oh my gosh, that's so adorable." Patton gushed, continuing to mercilessly tickle the other. Logan erupted into a bout of dorky laughter, broken up by snorts here and there, and by golly if that wasn't the cutest fucking thing.

"N-no! Patton please-" Logan let out another snort, "please don't!" He had just barely wheezed out between bouts of laughter.

"But your laugh is so cute!" Patton giggled, but stopped tickling.

"I hate my laugh though!" Logan said, trying to calm himself down. He hadn't laughed that hard in a while. Hell, Logan couldn't recall a time when he had laughed that hard at all. "It's ridiculous!"

"Ridiculously charming! Seriously, you have one of the cutest laughs I've ever heard!" Patton said, staying curled into Logan's side. "You should embrace it! Not many people have a laugh quite like yours." Patton sighed, grabbing his mug. Logan followed suit, wrapping one arm around Patton and bringing the mug to his lips.

"You say that as though your own laugh isn't endearing as well." Logan stated before taking a drink. "You call my own laugh charming and unique, but yours is far more genuine."

"You really think my laugh is cute?" Patton asked, dark eyes practically sparkling. Logan smirked into his drink.

"Many features of yours are adorable, Patton. In my opinion, the list is somewhat overwhelming." Logan said, looking down at the side cuddled up to him. "Though I'm positive I'm not the only one who can say so." Patton smiled.

"You dork. You're really something, you know that, right?" Patton asked. Logan returned the smile.

"Speak for yourself, Patton. You're quite the rare gem, indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't say it often but I love logicality with my entire being. These two are just so frickin cute together. Also, a friend of mine was telling me to write smut. This is my response. Fuck you, dude.


End file.
